Rocznicowo
by Laboleth
Summary: Napisane przeze mnie 09.11.2010.   Wszyscy wiedzą, jaka to rocznica.     Mac i Stella spędzają ten dzień razem, na wspominaniu Claire.   Użyłam słów piosenki Evanescence 'Where will you go'


Mac obudził się rano. Było kilka minut przed 4. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, jaki dziś dzień.

'_11 września 2010. Kolejna rocznica'_ – pomyślał. Wstał z łóżka. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Poza tym… Na 9 miał być w laboratorium. Razem ze Stellą pracowali nad kolejną sprawą. Taylor rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni. Podszedł do szafy. Wyjął z niej jasnoszarą koszulę. Miał ją na sobie 9 lat temu, gdy zginęła Claire. Zresztą – to była jej ulubiona koszula Macka. Nosił ją tylko w rocznicę jej śmierci. To był symbol pamięci o niej.

Stella Bonasera jeszcze spała. Od jakiegoś czasu śniła jej się Claire. Gdy jeszcze żyła, Stella przyjaźniły się. Co więcej, długi czas Claire była jedną z nielicznych osób, które nosiły miano przyjaciela Stelli. Dlatego jej śmierć uderzyła w Bonaserę podwójnie. Po pierwsze – zginęła jej powiernica, po drugie – Stella widziała zmianę, jaka zaszła w Macku po jej śmierci. Długo nie mógł się pozbierać. Jego oczy straciły blask, śmiech – radość.

Mac był wrakiem człowieka. Stella starała się. Była zawsze blisko, zawsze miała dla niego czas, uśmiech, dobre słowo, czuły gest.

On przyzwyczaił się do tego. Wszyscy w zespole dziwili jej się, że ma tyle ciepła dla niego. Nie potrafiła ułożyć sobie życia prywatnego. Udawała, że jest szczęśliwa. Nie była.

Nie potrafiła. Po zamachu 9/11, gdy jako jedyna zbliżyła się do Macka zakochała się w nim.

Obudziła się. A właściwie zerwała się z krzykiem przerażenia. Śniło jej się, że Mac zginął. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że nic takiego się nie stało. Powlokła się do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie kawę. Spojrzała na wiszący kalendarz

'_11 września. Rocznica' _– przemknęło jej przez myśl. Rzuciła okiem na zegarek. Była 7 rano. Bonasera złapała za telefon. Wykręciła znany jej numer i po chwili rozmowy uśmiechnęła się.

Zaparzyła kawę, posłodziła jak zawsze 2 łyżeczki cukru i nalała mleka. Wypiła życiodajny napój, po czym poszła się ubrać. Wiedziała, że musi się pospieszyć. Nie po to załatwiła z Sinclairem dzień wolnego dla niej i Macka, żeby jechać do niego, jak on już opuści mieszkanie. Miała plan.

Mac siedział w kuchni. Popijał słodką kawę z mlekiem. Włączył radio. Usłyszał piosenkę:

'_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming'_

Zastygł w bezruchu. Czy ta piosenkarka czytała w jego duszy?

Tak bardzo bał się związku. Bał się bólu. Uciekał od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Tylko Stella… No właśnie Stella. Była zawsze przy nim. Mac uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Wypił kawę do końca. Zebrał się i już miał wychodzić z mieszkania, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek.

Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je. Do mieszkania weszła Stella.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał z uśmiechem. Nie spodziewał się jej z samego rana

- Domyślam się, że chciałeś już jechać do pracy – kobieta spojrzała na niego – zapomnij Taylor – dodała

- Stella, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – Mac nie spuszczał wzroku z detektyw.

- Czuję się… rocznicowo – odparła po chwili - Załatwiłam nam wolne na dzisiaj – dodała patrząc na podłogę.

Mac zdziwił się. Nie spodziewał się tego.

- Chodź, usiądźmy – wyjąkał

Bonasera opadła na kanapę. Zamierzała wyciągnąć przyjaciela na spacer, zawitać na Ground Zero. Powspominać.

Mac wyszedł na chwilę do sypialni. Wrócił po kilku minutach z albumem pełnym zdjęć.

Jeszcze ich nie oglądał od dnia zamachu. Usiadł obok przyjaciółki.

Zaczęli wspólnie przeglądać fotografie. Mac opowiadał Stelli o Claire, opowiadał o każdym zdjęciu. Doszli do ostatnich stron albumu. Zobaczyli zdjęcie na którym stali wszyscy troje – Stella, Claire i Mac. Roześmiani, radośni. Stella i Mac zanurzyli się we wspomnieniach ze Święta NYPD 2001 roku.

'_-Stella, Mac, Claire, no nie odmawiajcie mi – Messer patrzył na nich wyczekująco – jedno wasze wspólne zdjęcie. Proszę – powiedział. Mac uśmiechnął się. Stella stała po jego prawej stronie, Claire po lewej. Objął obie w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie. Śmiały się. Danny wykorzystał okazję i zrobił kilka zdjęć. Na wszystkich wyszli świetnie, ale Mac wybrał jedno – na którym byli uśmiechnięci, szczęśliwi. _

_- Muszę je mieć Danny – powiedział do podwładnego. _

_- Obiecuję – Danny wyszczerzył zęby i zniknął w tłumie. _

_Kilka dni później zdjęcie leżało na biurku Macka. W dwóch kopiach – jednej dla Taylora i jednej dla Bonasery. '_

Stella spojrzała na Macka. Jego wzrok był tak poważny… Tak smutny.

- Nie chciałaby, żebyś tak długo był sam. Wolałaby, żebyś ułożył sobie życie – powiedziała cicho.

- Stello, przecież wiesz, że nie potrafiłem. Próbowałem – popatrzył na nią – wiesz, jak to się kończyło – Uśmiechnął się. Przytulił ją do siebie.

- Może spacer? – zaproponował – Ground Zero. Co ty na to? – spojrzał w jej zielone oczy

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – odpowiedziała.

Po chwili szli zatłoczonymi ulicami miasta w stronę miejsca, gdzie zginęło tak wiele ludzi.

Czyichś żon, mężów, dzieci, rodziców.

Mac wrócił myślami do tamtego słonecznego, wrześniowego dnia

'_- Mac spóźnisz się – głos Claire słychać było w ich mieszkaniu – Stella cię zabije – kobieta zaśmiała się. _

_- Nie obronisz mnie? – Mac zrobił słodkie oczy_

_- Nie – z udawaną powagą odpowiedziała mu_

_- Och wy, niewdzięczne – Mac zaśmiał się. Objął żonę – Ty też się spóźnisz – dodał_

_- Chodź już… Mac, wiesz, że nie lubią jak się spóźniam – powiedziała Claire._

_Wyszli z domu, detektyw odwiózł żonę do pracy. Był piękny ranek. Nim Taylor dojechał do laboratorium minęła prawie godzina. Manhattan o poranku. W LAB było jak zwykle głośno. Do Macka podbiegła Stella, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do jego gabinetu. _

_- Lepiej usiądź – mruknęła. Włączyła telewizor. ABC nadawało wiadomości spod WTC. Mac patrzył na ekran przerażony… Przecież Claire tam pracuje…w WTC 1. Stella i Mac siedzieli i oglądali relację… Do godziny __10:28:31.____Gdy wieża runęła, po policzkach Stelli popłynęły łzy. Przytuliła się do Macka. Jej intuicja mówiła, że Claire nie żyje. Mac machinalnie objął przyjaciółkę. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _

_- Jedźmy tam – szepnął – Pewnie potrzebują ludzi, którzy pomogą w akcji ratunkowej. Stello… - patrzył na nią błagalnie._

_- Dobrze. Chodźmy – odparła.'_

Stali dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co 9 lat wcześniej. Wiedzieli, że to co się stało zmieniło wszystko. Mac bez słowa objął Stellę. W jednej chwili przemknęły mu przez umysł lata po śmierci Claire. I jedna osoba, która była zawsze. Stała teraz obok niego. Nagle zrozumiał jedno. Niezależnie co się stanie, ona będzie przy nim. A on przy niej.

- Kocham was – wyszeptał.

Stella spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Was? – powtórzyła jak echo

- Was. Claire i Ciebie – szepnął – Kocham cię – powiedział patrząc w jej oczy

Spojrzała na niego. Zrozumiał wszystko od razu. Pocałował ją.

Jeszcze nigdy Ground Zero i 11 września nie wydawały im się tak piękne…


End file.
